


Different Tastes

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [33]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Amroth Nanny, Bitty!Faramir, Domestic workers are my favourite OCs, Gen, bitty!Boromir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Faramir Asserts His Opinion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Tastes

~*~

"No, no," Faramir said, pushing the mug away. "I don't like that." 

"You don't like tea?" I was surprised; he had never protested the drink before. "Since when?" 

"No, I don't like _Bo'mir's_ tea," Faramir replied. 

I looked at him a moment, trying to decipher what he meant. He was still too young for proper tea, so it was just a few tablespoons of tea in a mug with milk and cinnamon and honey. "But that is yours, not Boromir's," I pointed out. "I made it for you." 

"No, it's Bo'mir's," he insisted. "Sticky – don't like sticky tea." 

"Sticky?" I frowned, then had a thought. "You mean you do not like the honey? Is it too sweet?" I'd always made his tea exactly as I had Boromir's, out of nothing more than habit, but apparently Faramir did not share his brother's sweet tooth. 

"Too sweet!" Faramir made a face. "I like milk and the cimmanon." 

I laughed, picking up the rejected mug and dumping the contents in the fire. "All right – would you like just a little bit of honey?" 

"Just a little bit," Faramir agreed. "Please and thank you?" 

I remade his tea, amused, as he watched me carefully. I handed him the mug; he sipped at it gingerly, and grinned. "I like that, Nanny." 

"I will remember it, little one," I smiled. Faramir had been drinking his tea like Boromir's for some months, but he'd only recently started talking – no wonder I had not known that he did not like it that way. I reminded myself to ask about such things in the future; just because they were brothers did not mean they would always have the same tastes.


End file.
